1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drip system connectors and more particularly pertains to a new drip emitter attaching apparatus for easily attaching drip emitters to a tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of drip system connectors is known in the prior art. More specifically, drip system connectors hereto devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,091; U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,088; U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,953; U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,863; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 396,245.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new drip emitter attaching apparatus. The inventive device includes a drip emitter attaching apparatus for puncturing holes in a piece of piping and attaching a 45 degree drip emitter, a straight drip emitter or a T-drip emitter to the pipe. The drip emitter attaching apparatus comprises a housing. The housing comprises a first block portion. The first block portion includes a first end, a second end, a bottom side, a top side with a peripheral edge extending therebetween. The top side includes a elongated arcuate depression therein and extending between the first end and the second end. The housing also comprises a second block portion. The second block portion includes a first end, a second end, a first lateral side wall, a second lateral side wall, a bottom surface, and a top surface. The top surface includes a elongated arcuate depression therein. The arcuate depression includes a well extending therein. The drip emitters are removably positioned in the well. A piercing means is removably positioned in the well. A hinging means is used in securably coupling the first block portion to the second block portion.
In these respects, the drip emitter attaching apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easily attaching drip emitters to a tube.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of drip system connectors now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new drip emitter attaching apparatus construction wherein the same can be utilized for easily attaching drip emitters to a tube.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new drip emitter attaching apparatus apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the drip system connectors mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new drip emitter attaching apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art drip system connectors, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a drip emitter attaching apparatus for puncturing holes in a piece of piping and attaching a 45 degree drip emitter, a straight drip emitter or a T-drip emitter to the pipe. The drip emitter attaching apparatus comprises a housing. The housing comprises a first block portion. The first block portion includes a first end, a second end, a bottom side, a top side with a peripheral edge extending therebetween. The top side includes a elongated arcuate depression therein and extending between the first end and the second end. The housing also comprises a second block portion. The second block portion includes a first end, a second end, a first lateral side wall, a second lateral side wall, a bottom surface, and a top surface. The top surface includes a elongated arcuate depression therein. The arcuate depression includes a well extending therein. The drip emitters are removably positioned in the well. A piercing means is removably positioned in the well. A hinging means is used in securably coupling the first block portion to the second block portion.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new drip emitter attaching apparatus apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the drip system connectors mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new drip emitter attaching apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art drip system connectors, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new drip emitter attaching apparatus which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a news drip emitter attaching apparatus which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new drip emitter attaching apparatus which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such drip emitter attaching apparatus economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new drip emitter attaching apparatus which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new drip emitter attaching apparatus for easily attaching drip emitters to a tube.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new drip emitter attaching apparatus which includes a drip emitter attaching apparatus for puncturing holes in a piece of piping and attaching a 45 degree drip emitter, a straight drip emitter or a T-drip emitter to the pipe. The drip emitter attaching apparatus comprises a housing. The housing comprises a first block portion. The first block portion includes a first end, a second end, a bottom side, a top side with a peripheral edge extending therebetween. The top side includes a elongated arcuate depression therein and extending between the first end and the second end. The housing also comprises a second block portion. The second block portion includes a first end, a second end, a first lateral side wall, a second lateral side wall, a bottom surface, and a top surface. The top surface includes a elongated arcuate depression therein. The arcuate depression includes a well extending therein. The drip emitters are removably positioned in the well. A piercing means is removably positioned in the well. A hinging means is used in securably coupling the first block portion to the second block portion.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new drip emitter attaching apparatus that easily creates the appropriate size holes for the drip emitters that aids in reducing the possibility of leaks from the drip emitters.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new drip emitter attaching apparatus that may use a wide variety of drip emitters providing users with more versatility in assembling their drip systems.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.